2005
Television/Movies * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz premieres at the 4th Annual Tribeca Film Festival, April 19 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz on ABC, May 20 * Breakfast with Bear premiered on Disney Channel, June 20 * Sesame Street season 36 premieres, April 4 * MirrorMask in limited release, September 30 Commercials * Muppets in a Pizza Hut commercial, February 6 * Muppets' recording of Mahna Mahna used in a Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper commercial * Disney Channel Bumpers begin airing on Disney Channel, September 12 * Kermit in Target after-Thanksgiving Wake-up Call Commercials * Remake of Mahna Mahna made for CanTeen in New Zealand Appearances and Events * Kermit the Frog celebrates his 50th anniversary * The Jim Henson Company celebrates their 50th anniversary * The Muppets on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition , March 6 * The Muppets on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That? , March 7 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz window display at Macy's in New York City, March 20 * Grover on Jimmy Kimmel Live, April 4 * Elmo on The Tony Danza Show, April 11 * Sesame Place celebrates its 25th anniversary, May 7 * The Muppets on America’s Funniest Home Videos, May 8 * Fozzie Bear on Jimmy Kimmel Live, May 13 * Statler and Waldorf on The Tony Danza Show, May 16 * Muppets on Good Morning America, May 19 * Miss Piggy on Live with Regis and Kelly, May 19 * Muppet Presentations at National Fantasy Fan Club, July 9 * Kermit visits Kermit, Texas, October 14 * Elmo, Grover, Telly, and Rosita on Emeril Live, November 4 * Statler and Waldorf on ESPN's Reel Classics Extra * Pepe on The Late Late Show, November 17 * Pepe on The Late Late Show, December 19 * Kermit and Piggy on The Tony Danza Show, December 20 DVD * Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away, January 4 * Mother Goose Stories: Humpty Dumpty, January 25 * Mother Goose Stories: Jack and Jill, January 25 * Fraggle Rock: Live By The Rule of the Rock, April 26 * Elmo's World: Food, Water and Exercise, May 10 * Sesame Street: Dance and Move (Box Set), May 10 * Sesame Street: Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies, May 10 * Sesame Street: Count it Higher, May 10 * Animal Jam: Springin', May 24 * Animal Jam: Hug-A-Day, May 24 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Early to Bed, Early to Rise, June 7 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Sense-sational, June 7 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Storytelling with Bear, June 7 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Visiting the Doctor with Bear, June 7 * Sesame Street: Sing Along With Sesame (Box Set), June 14 * Sesame Street: Stories Games & Songs (Box Set), June 14 * Sesame Street: Big Bird's Story Time, June 14 * Sesame Street: Sleepytime Songs & Stories, June 14 * Sesame Street: All Star Alphabet, August 2 * Sesame Street: Friends to the Rescue, August 2 * The Muppet Show Season 1 – Special Edition, August 9 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, August 9 * Fraggle Rock: Doing Things That Doozers Do, September 6 * Fraggle Rock – Complete First Season, September 6 * Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas Collector's Edition, October 4 * Sesame Street: Check-Up Time Elmo, October 4 * Sesame Street: Learning To Add & Subtract, October 4 * The Muppet Movie: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition, November 29 * The Great Muppet Caper: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition, November 29 * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition, November 29 * Muppet Treasure Island: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition, November 29 * Animal Jam: Let's Jam Together, December 13 * Animal Jam: Shake a Leg, December 13 Web * From the Balcony test pilot posted, February 25 * From the Balcony episodes 1-14, starts June 24 * Muppets Mobile launches in the UK, September 23 * Sesame Street Mobile Store launches, November 17 * Muppet Wiki launches, December 5 Non-fiction Books * It's Not Easy Being Green - And Other Things to Consider, September 14 Albums * The Best of the Muppets: Featuring the Muppets’ Wizard of Oz, May 17 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Greatest Hits, June 28 * The Muppet Christmas Carol (CD), November 22 Action Figures *Frog Scout Master Kermit Action Figure *Penguins Action Figures *The Rainbow Connection Kermit Action Figure *Uncle Deadly Action Figure Other Merchandise * Fraggle Rock UNO released, July * Jim Henson and Muppets special US postage stamps released, September 14 Business * The London branch of the Jim Henson Creature Shop closed, June * The Jim Henson Honors started by the Jim Henson Company, December 21 People *Jerry Juhl dies, September 26 * Jim Henson honored at The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Hall of Fame with special wall statue, September 28 See also *Previous: 2004 *Next: 2006 Category:Timeline